Mario
'' Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest, known as 'Mario & Luigi RPG 4!! 'in Japan and 'Mario & Luigi +2! 'in Europe, is a Nintendo 3DS game and is the upcoming fourth title in the ''Mario & Luigi series. In this game, Mario and Luigi find themselves forced to work together with their rivals, being Wario and Waluigi as they save the Mushroom Kingdom from the Cosmic Dark Stars and their leader, Lord Ztar. Story In the opening, dark objects are launched to the earth from far in the space, this object seems to be a Star-like figure. Those things are called Cosmic Dark Stars, that have been dissapeared in the space a very long time ago. The leader of these misterious Stars is the great Lord Ztar. He is sending all of his minions to attack many kingdoms and take control on them, destroy them and then, rule them. seeing the disaster.|left]] During this, Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are seen writing some letters for friends, inviting them to a party she's holding in her castle. After this, Mario and Luigi are eating some pancakes, but suddenly, Mailtoad interrupts them, giving them a letter from Princess Peach, for her party. Mario and Luigi reads the letter and inmediately runs to the castle. Once arriving the castle, the Bros. hear screams coming from inside and inmediately enters, to see that many Toads are trapped in dark bubbles and the Princesses and Toadsworth are being attacked by the Cosmic Dark Stars and Lord Ztar. Mario and Luigi then tries to stop him, but he paralyzes them in a great dark bubble. While the Bros. can't do anything, Lord Ztar continues attacking the castle, but he sees the blue pearl Peach has in her chest, and without saying anything, he kidnaps Peach and leaves the castle. After all the riot, Wario and Waluigi sees all the habitants being attacked by these dark Stars, but they didn't care and then continue their way to Peach's Castle, because Peach also invited them to the party. When the Wario Bros. enters in the castle, they see all the disaster, but then they both sees the cake and start eating it. Then, Mario reawakens and sees Toadsworth walking around desperately and Wario and Waluigi eating the cake. Mario doesn't remember anything and asks Princess Daisy what happened. She tells Mario everything occurred, Mario wakes Luigi and start the adventure. But Wario and Waluigi throught they could gain money by saving her, so they start an adventure too, separately from the Mario Bros. While traveling in the Mushroom Kingdom, they find a blue die and before trying to grab it, it starts floating and Tumble appears. He tells Mario and Luigi that he will help them and explains his functions, that he can keep their items, clothing, Shadow Shards and other things inside his die. Mario and Luigi, then continues traveling and arrives Goomba Valley, where Tumble explains the Bros. how to jump and fight. After this, they continue and sees Toadbert thinking. He explains the Bros. about the Shadow Shards, that have been scattered into 8 pieces during Lord Ztar's attack and that when putting all them together, they will form the Shadow Star. Then, Tumble tells the brothers that they must collect those shards, with them, they could be even close to Peach's rescue, send the Cosmic Dark Stars far from the world and destroy Lord Ztar. The brothers continue their adventure and sees Goomboss with the first Shadow Shard. They confront him and after his defeat, they obtain the first Shadow Shard. However, Wario and Waluigi appears and require them the shard, starting up a battle between the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. After being the Wario Bros. defeated, Tumble appears and tell them that they should travel together, starting a friendly adventure between rivals. After getting the Shadow Shard, the 4 heroes move to Horlek Fortress, a misterious and abandoned fortress. Here, The 4 heroes decide to adventure the fortress separately, and get taking over the Shadow Shard.|left]] inside in different entrances. There, some friendly Hammer Bros. are trying to fix a mechanism with their hammers. They explain Mario and Luigi that the mechanism brings functionality to the fortress and that it doesn't work since a long time ago. The Hammer Bros. give the brothers Hammers to help them. After fixing the mechanism, the Hammer Bros. gratefully teaches Mario and Luigi how to use the hammers out-of-battle, and then in-battle. Then, the Bros. continue traveling and find Bowser in a strange place, Bowser tells Mario and Luigi that he know what happened to Peach, and that he's going to save her and take advantage to rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi absolutely and obviously does not approve his plans and a battle starts. After being defeated, Bowser escapes and the Bros. travel the strange place, and find a locked door, Tumble tells them that the key to open the door could be in the place they are. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi are walking through a specie of bridge, and find another Shadow Shard, but before getting it, Big Bob-Omb appears and take it, and a battle between the Wario Bros. and the Big Bob-Omb starts. The Wario Bros. defeat him and obtain the second Shadow Shard. Then, they start searching the Mario Bros. to give Tumble the second Shadow Shard. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi are looking for the key inside the strange place they are, to see that the key is a Golden Hammer located above a skinny pipe. After getting it, Mario and Luigi open the door and The Wario Bros. find them, but before giving the Shadow Shard to Tumble, a strange shadow appears and take it. That shadow is Lord Ztar, presenting himself again to the Mario Bros. (Mario and Luigi didn't remember him, due to the effects of the paralization) and a battle starts. When the 4 heroes defeat him, he inmediately dissapears, dropping the Shadow Shard. After obtaining the second Shadow Shard, the 4 heroes return to Toad Town to take a rest. After the rest, the 4 heroes continue their adventure and move to Leafiholly Woods, a beautiful forest. Again, the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. travels separately before entering the place. Mario and Luigi find a Goomba, he presents himself as Goomberto, and is looking for his best friend, Parakoopie and Mario and Luigi committe to help him find his friend. Meanwhile, Tumble appears and teachs Wario and Waluigi how to Punch, then, they see a little pink Parakoopa sitting on a little tree, she presents herself as Parakoopie, and that she's lost and is looking for her best friend, Goomberto. Wario and Waluigi help her to find her friend and continue their adventure. Suddenly, the floor begins to shake, and Major Burrows appears, starting a battle. After defeating him, the Wario Bros. find a secret passage and enter it. Mario and Luigi are walking with Goomberto and find a key, the Bros. take it and Tumble appears saying that the key is pretty similar to the other found in Horlek Fortress, and that maybe it opens a secret door too. Maybe those doors not only allows them to continue, but have something to do with Lord Ztar. After finding the door and before opening it, the Wario Bros. appears with Parakoopie, and she and Goomberto start jumping happily, but suddenly, Petey Piranha appears with the third Shadow Shard in his hand. Petey Piranha eats the Shadow Shard and starts a battle between the 4 heroes and him. After being defeated, Petey spits the Shard and the heroes, Goomberto and Parakoopie open the misterious door, inmediately leading them to Toad Town. The 4 heroes reunite Goomberto and Parakoopie and continue their adventure moving to Yoshi's Island, home of the Yoshis and other criatures. When entering, the 4 heroes see that a group of Yoshis are being attacked by Shy Guys and their leader, General Guy. The heroes intervene and a battle starts. After defeating the General Guy and his minions, Yoshi gratefully gives the 4 heroes a Smash Egg and a Pow Egg. The Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. separate again and continue traveling to find the fourth Shadow Shard. While traveling, Mario and Luigi find a misterious cave locked with a giant door, the door contains 6 star-like holes. Tumble appears and tell the bros about those holes, the Yoshi Leader suddenly appears and tell the bros more about that door, and that the pieces that must be in the door are called Star Eggs, little white star rocks with gold spots that are located in the island. Tumble appears with the Wario Bros. and tells them about the Star Eggs. The 4 heroes then start searching the Star Eggs to open the giant door. After finding 2 Star Eggs the Mario Bros. are interrupted by two bad Koopas, Boomba Troopa and Heli-Koopa, starting a battle. After being defeated, the two Koopas espape and drop a Star Egg. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi continue traveling, however, they only have 1 Star Egg, but they see a confused Birdo looking at a little break wall. She tells the Wario Bros. that she found a little golden rock (Star Egg) but she accidentally droped it and it got inside the little hole inside the wall. Tumble tells them about the Mini Bob-Omb functionality, and they use it to completely break the wall and get the Star Egg. Having 2 Star Eggs, they continue their adventure. More to come.... Characters Playable Characters Supporting Characters Battle System See also: ''/Battle System/ To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Wario or Waluigi must touch an enemy or perform a '''First Strike' by jumping on the enemy in the overworld. A first strike will damage the enemy before the battle starts. Since the game is an RPG, players and enemies will take turns to attack each other. Using well timed attacks can deal more damage to enemies. Stats Each character has his own HP, SP, POW, DEF, SPEED and STACHE points. When they finish a battle, they each gain EXP points and Coins. With enough Experience Points, they can level-up and increase their respective statistic. *''' HP''' (abbreviation of Heart Points) is the amount of health the heroes have. When a enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they pass out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-Up Super. HP can be replenished with a Mushroom, a Nut or a Garlic (Wario and Waluigi only). *''' SP''' (abbreviation of Special Points) is how many times the heroes can use a Special Move. Each attack uses up a certain amount of SP, draining the total. SP can only be restored by using Syrup. *''' POW''' (abbreviation of Power) is how strong the player is. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *''' DEF''' (abbreviation of Defense) is how much damage the player can block from an enemy hit. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *''' SPEED''' is how fast the heros are. The more SPEED they have, the more they can attack an enemy in a single turn. *''' STACHE''' is the most unique of Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi's stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW. Plus, it gives the heros discounts when buying at shops and increases the worth of items sold. Mario and Luigi's Battle System Mario and Luigi's battle system is similar to the battles from previous titles. During a battle, the two heroes have six choices when attacking, these are Jump, Hammer, Bros. Items, Items, Bros. Badges and Escape. The Bros. can defend with their jumps and hammers. The Jump makes Mario and/or Luigi jump to dodge an attack or to counter-attack. When Mario or Luigi pull off an action command, that brother's end of the bar fills slightly. When they meet in the middle, it's possible to use a Bros. Badge move. The effect varies with the equipped badge. The normal effect is to restore 20% of both brother's HP. Badges can be bought in one of the shops in Toad Town or Peach's Castle. Wario and Waluigi's Battle System Wario and Waluigi's battle system is almost the same as Mario and Luigi's, but with a few differences. When Wario does the Jump attack, he ground pounds in the second jump, Waluigi, however, does the same as the Mario Bros. They also, uses Punch instead of Hammer, similar to Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. If any of the Wario Bros. pass out, the other will be the understudy. If both pass out, the game will conduct a Game Over. Wario or Waluigi can go to battles separately like the Mario Bros. But if any of them pass out, it will be a game over, ignoring the other brother. They also, have different Bros. Items, and different in-battle options, but use the same badges. Another thing is that they replenish their HP with Garlics instead of Mushrooms, and that they have different level simbols when ranking up. Ranks When leveling up the heros, they occasionally reach a rank. When this happen, new features are added to the game such as being able to equip more clothes or being able to shop in certain places. Here is a list of the ranks: Mario & Luigi: * : default. * : level 6 * : level 12 * : level 18 * : level 25 * : level 40 Wario & Waluigi: * : 'default. * : level 5 * : level 14 * : level 20 * : level 32 * : level 40 Bros. Items Main Article: /Bros. Items/ The Bros. Items returns in this game from Partners in Time and does the same as in previous titles. There are various shops where the player can buy them and they just cost Coins. Mario and Luigi's Bros. Items: *Green Shell *Red Shell *Golden Shell *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Trampoline *Cannonballer *Jump Helmet *Smash Egg *Pocket Chomp *Mega Mushroom *Copy Flower *Mix Flower *Spin Pipe *Falling Star Wario & Waluigi's Bros. Items: *Blue Shell *Black Shell *Bomb Shell *Pocket Bomb *Bob-Omb Blaster *Wario Cannon *Poison Flower *Poison Mushroom *Piranha Plant Stampede *Golden Bob-Omb *Falling Ztar Status Ailments Many Status Ailments appear in Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest. Each type affects the heroes and enemies with their own variables. Many of these status effects are both new and previously found in the prequels. Many enemies can inflict the diseases, as well as some attacks that the four heroes can learn. To relieve the effects, the player can use a Refreshing Herb or - depending on the type - can wait for it to run out of their systems. Out-of-Battle Techniques The four heroes can also use some techniques out of battle. All of the following techniques must be learned by progressing in the game, except jumping. Mario and Luigi Techniques *Mario and Luigi can both jump. *Mario and Luigi can both whack their Hammers. *Mario and Luigi can perform a Spin Jump. *Mario and Luigi can perform a Bros. Drill. *They can find a Blue Koopa shell that Mario can put on. Luigi can whack him with his hammer to shoot Mario over previously inaccessible areas to hit switches. Wario and Waluigi Techniques *Wario and Waluigi can both jump. *Wario and Waluigi can both Punch, instead of using hammers. *Wario and Waluigi can both Ground Pound. *Wario and Waluigi can perform a Bros. Ball. *They can find a Mini Bob-Omb that Wario or Waluigi can punch to throw it at certain places and break walls or other things to find hidden items. All-Character Techniques *Wario and Waluigi can flatten Mario and Luigi into Bros. Cakes. *Wario can perform a Bros. Toss, and throw Mario and Luigi to higher areas. *Mario and Luigi can make Wario and Waluigi perform a Spin Jump by spin jumping into them. Items Locations *Mushroom Kingdom *Goomba Valley *Horlek Fortress *Leafiholly Woods *Yoshi's Island *Pesky Waterlands *Sherbet Glacier *Gritzy Badlands *Fluffy Skies *Forest of Illusion *Toad Town *Starshine Bowl Beach *Mushroom Mall *Brainrain University *Vortex Mansion *Sarasaland *The Colosseum *Bowser's Castle Enemies Below is a list of all the enemies in the game Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest. Some of them can only be defeated by Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi. *means only Mario and Luigi can defeat them **means only Wario and Waluigi can defeat them More to come.... Bosses Below is a list of the bosses in Mario & Luigi: Rivals Quest listed in chronological order. * means that the Mario bros must battle. ** means that the Wario bros must battle. *** means that all four heros must battle. Overworld Actually, the Mario Bros. and the Wario Bros. adventure separately. But in many special and other occasions, the four heroes can adventure together and perform a few special out-of-battle techniques, such as the Bros. Cake or the Bros. Toss. Overworld icons are the same as in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, displaying the characters health. Mario and Luigi still uses the A and B buttons to jump, respectively and at some point, they gain Hammers. Like in the previous title, Mario can destroy crates and rocks, while Luigi can hit Mario to shrink him to reach previously innaccesible areas. Their movement icons are identified with colors, with Mario's being red and Luigi's green. Wario and Waluigi, however, uses the X and Y buttons instead, to jump too. Althrough, they doesn't gain Hammers, but learns tu Punch instead, while progressing in the game. Wario can punch Waluigi to push him at incredible speed to reach previously innaccesible areas, while Waluigi can puch special objects to perform different tasks. Their movement icons are identified with colors, with Wario's being yellow and Waluigi's purple. The four heroes can travel in a 3D and 2D overworld. The 3D overworld can be activated when switching from 2D to 3D in the Nintendo 3DS. This 3D overworld is pretty useful in the adventure, as with it, the character can see hidden items, secret passages, etc., that can't be seen in the 2D overworld, helping the player to progress in the game. The game informs when the player has to use the 3D overworld, with a little "3D" letter at the top of the screen. Also, The game makes a greater use of the 3DS touch controls like Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story does with the DS and unlike the other predecessor, that does not use it in any way. Gallery Logos and Boxarts M&LRQ_Logo.png|The American Logo BoxartM&LRQ.png|The American Boxart. Artwork Mario_M&LRQ.png Luigi_M&LRQ.png Wario_M&LRQ.png Waluigi_M&LRQ.png Peach_M&LRQ.png Princess_DaisyM&LRQ.png BabyDaisy_M&LRQ.png Toad_M&LRQ.png Screenshots MarioBrosBattle.png|Mario Bros. Battling Lakitu. WarioBrosBattle.png|The Wario Bros. battling Goombos. MarioLevelUp.png|Mario leveling up. Castleplot.png|Mario seeing the disaster. Brosbattle.png|The Mario Bros. battling the Wario Bros. BigBobOmbconfront.png|Big Bob-Omb taking over the Shadow Shard. Goombertolost.png|The Mario Bros. find Goomberto. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Category:Wario Category:Waluigi Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:RPG Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Wario Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:2012 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Category:3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games